1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle support structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support structure that includes a restraining member fixed to a vehicle floor, the restraining member encircling a frame member such that in response to an impact event, the restraining member limits movement of the frame member relative to the vehicle floor.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles are constructed with a frame assembly and a separate body structure. The frame assembly typically directly supports components such as an engine, a transmission and suspension components. The body structure includes a floor, side wall structures and a roof that define a passenger compartment. The floor of the body structure is typically attached to the frame assembly by, for example, mechanical fasteners. During an impact event, the body structure can undergo movement relative to the frame assembly.